fames sacrifices
by AngelicDreamCatcher
Summary: Natsu made a mistake three years ago, he became a rock star though, millions of screaming girls. but none of them makes him happy like Lucy did. all he can think about is the night he left her, how she had something to tell him. what was it? nalu
1. Chapter 1

Lucy POV three years ago

"Lucy" he paused sighing "we need to talk," he said waking me from sleeping. I felt sick again but Natsu comes first.

"Yes dear?" I smile looking at him. Thinking of how to tell him.

"There is something I need to tell you..." he says.

"Same here, but go ahead." he looks at me puzzled.

Gulping, "I think we need to see different people." he said getting up quickly. As I sat there frozen. "I mean I love you, but…."

"But what? "I say tears running down my eyes my heart aching. The puking feeling coming again. "You know what, I don't care! Get out! Get the hell out of my apartment!''

"But Luce?"

"Get out!" yell throwing stuff at him. I gave him everything and he without moment's notice he leaves me. After three years this is what is comes to! Tossing us out like yesterday's trash.

I force him out slamming the door crying tears running down my face. Whispering to myself, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"

Natsu's POV present day

Relaxing at my house, looking at the clock. Thinking to myself tattoos tracing my skin, one haunting me every day a small key on my chest... I could never say it out loud that I miss her. Mean I was the one who chose fame over her. "What was it she had to tell me…?" I sigh covering my face with my hand.

"Dude what's the matter?" my band mate Gajeel says, "Did you finally get a girl?"

I sigh moving my hand, "memories."

"Here take a shot and get ready we perform in a hour." he says handing me a shot glass.

"To forgetting" he says as we both drink the limo arriving a tiny blue haired girl knocking on the door. Gajeel quickly looking at himself in the mirror fixing his hair putting on a serious face. "Hey shorty" he says to the small girl.

"I have a name steel face" she said at him, her face annoyed at him. If they weren't fucking each other, then one of them is gay I swear, I think to myself getting up singing softly walking to the limo staying shirtless.

"Do you have to always be shirtless, it's my thing" gray the drummer says.

I smirk "but my fans love it" moments later I can already hear the screaming fans.

Makarov opens the door "be good boys I don't feel like having to break up another group of fan girls, gray put your pants back on!"

We all laugh getting out of the car, one at a time the crowd cheers louder. My eyes glance over the crowd, smirking. My eyes run over a familiar looking girl.

"Lucy?!" I yell looking back, but I was wrong she looked nothing like her. Sighing I continue walking thinking to myself.

Gajeel notices and playful punches. "Hey cheer up pinky, your singing soon."

"Ya, I know."

We walk onto the stage, the crowd cheering louder and louder. Chanting the phrase I made for myself years ago "give it all" I nod at the guys starting to play with the opening of no breaks (song owned by the offspring) after a few clicks of grays drumsticks I start,

"Lay awake, I don't give a shit

If I even ever wake up in the morning

Down below, there's a pile of sin

Always waiting for a, waiting for a warning

Burned at the stake, inside I'm blistering

Not a whisper, looking in you'd never know it

Miles below, I look up again

When you snap they say before you never show it

Someone said, "It's all right"

Save it now, don't say it for my sake

Someone said, "It's all right"

Faster now, you know I got no brakes, no brakes"

The screams and cheers grew louder, god do I miss her. all I can see her, her smile, the way her body moved when we danced and made love, the way her eye's faded when I left her…..

"Fuses glow, wounds festering

Till the wind comes up and takes it to the last pow

Back and forth, staring at the wall

This room's a cage, I know that something's gotta give now

Lay awake, I don't give a shit

If I even ever wake up in the morning

Down below, there's a pile of sin

Always waiting for a, waiting for a warning"

Fuck I needed to get her out of my head, what would have my life had if i said, if i found out what she had to say. I gotta get her back I just gotta. Maybe I can fix things, and get rid of this guilt I've had for the last three years.

"Someone said, "It's all right"

Save it now, don't say it for my sake

Someone said, "It's all right"

Faster now, you know I got no brakes, no brakes

Someone said, "It's all right"

Save it now, don't say it for my sake

Someone said, "It's all right"

Faster now, you know I got no brakes

Someone said, "It's all right"

Save it now, don't say it for my sake

Someone said, "It's all right"

Faster now, you know I got no brakes, no brakes

No brakes, no brakes"

The concert continues, my mind running with thoughts, most of them on her, Lucy's eyes, and her hands running over mine, her voice singing me calm when I was upset. I'd give anything to see her again...

"Luce," I whisper softly the mic not picking it up, I need to get her out of my head or get her back into my life. The last song starts to come up, I wrote it when I was drunk, the guys forced me to not burn it when I finished writing it. (I don't own your eyes from rent)

"Your eyes

As we said our goodbyes

Can't get them out of my mind

And I find I can't hide

(From)

Your eyes

The ones that took me by surprise

The night you came into my life

Where there's moonlight

I see your eyes"

I close my eyes singing, her face when I left her, from an excited smile yet it was scared at the same time, turned to a disappointed sad and angry face.

"How'd I let you slip away

When I'm longing so to hold you

Now I'd die for one more day

'Cause there's something I should've have told you

Yes, there's something I should've have told you

When I looked into your eyes

Why does distance make us wise?

You were the song all along

And before the song dies"

Tears run down my face slowly, I need her I gotta have her, I have to make up the stupid shit I did, I still love her.

"I should tell you, I should tell you

I have always loved you

You can see it in my eyes

Lucy"

I slip and say her name noticing my face paling. As the crowd cheers and continues singing. While we say our thank you's and leave the stage, gray handing me his phone.

"Call someone to find her," he says.

Gajeel looks at me nodding, "were sick of you sitting and moping, and now twice in one night you call her name."

"get her back dipshit." Makarov says crossing his arms.

i don't own fairy tail Hiro Mashima owns it. but i wish i did i only had this story idea. thanks for reading more to come soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu pov

"The private detective told me I'd have to wait for at least three days for any information, it's been six!" I yell at Gajeel while he tells me to calm down. The phone starts ringing as I pick up screaming "what the hell do you want!"

"We found her, but we have some shocking news you need to know first."

"What?"

Lucy's pov

The sun is so bright this morning, can't everyone sleep in for just one day. Sighing is slowly get up another body in my bed. Their pink hair made me smile as is started walking to the kitchen staring to cook breakfast.

(Flashback^^ it)

"_Luce wakey wakey sleepy head" Natsu said waking me up tickling me, till I agreed to get up. "Breakfast is made my shooting star"_

_Is sigh he was too cute in the mornings, is liked it and was annoyed at the same time, not really caring as the smell of bacon filled my nose. "Mmmmm food~"_

"_Darn that wasn't my name," he winked being a pervert yet again._

"_Shush, you'll wake up happy!" I scream whispering._

_He wraps his arms around me cuddling my back, "Lucy Lucy Luce. I don't care who sees, we've been together for about what a year and a half." his hands move and grab my ass._

"_Hey! My butt!" I softly yell at him._

"_Don't care you said, I'm all yours, last night when I kissed you everywhere" _

She blushes at the memory while chopping the fruit for a fruit salad. Brushing her hair out of her face she looks at an old picture of team Natsu where she and Natsu were kissing. "I keep meaning to burn this….." she holds it above the flames from the stove the picture catching on fire as she sets it in the sink letting it burn. "Fuck that pyro hurting me like that crushing my heart… at least still have one thing left to keep me happy," she says smiling turning on the radio singing along with it.

"Oh Memories!

Where'd you go?

You were all I've ever known!

How I miss yesterday!

How'd I let it fade away?

Where'd you go?

(Oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh)

When July became December,

Their affection fought the cold."

Thinking back to Christmas the snow falling down small laughs running around the room. The tree glowing bright with small little ornaments covering it mostly handmade, the ones older than three years old that involved him were burned.

"But they couldn't quite remember,

What inspired them to go.

And it was beautifully depressing,

Like a street car named Desire.

They were fighting for their love that had started growing tired.

"Oh Memories!

Where'd you go?

You were all I've ever known!

How I miss yesterday!

How'd I let it fade away?

Don't fade away!"

My memories of him and feeling finally are starting to fade to disappear from my mind slowly freeing me from them. Except I'd see him in my mind every so often and have to call Mira to come over.

When money lost momentum,

And the bills were piling high

Then the smile had finally faded,

From the apple of their eye.

They were young and independent,

And they thought they had it planned.

Should have known right from the start

You can't predict the end."

"Mama?" Luna says peeping her head around the corner. Looking at me, "can is help?" her pink hair filled with knots and tangles, oh lovely another hectic day.

"Yes wake up your brother please, we're going to see aunt levy and uncle Gajeel."

"Okay mama "she runs off going to our bedroom. I'm broke it's impossible to pay for a babysitter, transportation, bills for a house and food. "Mama Iggy bit me!"

I sigh thinking when will they stop acting like this…..they are so much like him….

Natsu's pov

"What is it?!" I yell into the phone again.

The private investigator sighs, "ask Gajeel about her. Mr. Dragneel" I was starting to get mad.

"Just f****** say it!" is yell again

"You're a father to twins. One boy and a girl, they're about two and a half years. Old they both look just like you." the investigator admits in a sigh.

"I am a dad…." Is this what lucy was going to tell me. What have I done… my mind starts to race leaning against a wall hanging up the phone sitting on the floor? I was just as bad as my own father. four questions run through my head one "what have I done," two "what can I do to get Lucy to take me back," three, "what are they like, me or Lucy" and four "what did he mean by ask Gajeel."

I don't own fairy tail Hiro Mashima owns it. but I wish I did I only had this story idea. thanks for reading more to come soon!


	3. Chapter 3

lucy pov

* * *

walking up to the front door knocking, luna and igneel arguing behind me. the house was one of my best friends allot bigger than my home.

"LUCY, IGGY, LUNA!" levi opens the door tackle hugging the kids and I us all falling onto the lawn laughing. "I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH!" sometimes i wonder where the hell she gets this energy.

"hey babe, one of these days you're gonna hurt someone if you tackle them to hard" gajeel says to her leaning against the door frame. after you get to know him hes actually not to scary until he gets mad which is rare when he's with levi.

"UNCLE GAJEEL!" the kids scream laughing running and hugging him as levi and I walk up to him.

"hey kiddos come on, why don't you guys go play, i gotta talk to your mom."

"ok!" they say in sync running off playing with their cat pantherlily.

"who is their father….." levi asks me her voice flat.

"i don't know," i lie to her sighing.

gajeel sighs, "please don't lie, we see it in your eyes." he shakes his head frowning. they know something i know it.

"what do you want me to say? that he destroyed me and made me regret everything i've ever done." I say tears running down my face.

* * *

natsu's pov

* * *

i can hear her she's crying, I hate seeing her sad, gajeel and levi look at her worried they talk. i wish i could hear them. why did gajeel keep this secret from me for this long, HIM and LEVI, knew about MY luce, and MY kids. why did he never tell me, why did I ever leave her.

"f***," i say quietly, gajeel looking at me shocked.

i want to scream and get her attention and get her back, i'd fight for her anything to get her back and make up for everything i did to her and them. gajeel walks away from the group levi taking luce into the house.

"natsu what are you doing here?" he asks like nothing has happened.

"why didn't you tell me?" i yell at him angry.

his anger boils in his face, "what do you mean asshole?"

"how could you not tell me that you knew about lucy and her pregnancy!" i rawr at him.

"you're the monster that hurt bunny girl!" he yells at me.

"i didnt mean to hurt her.." i say trying to calm down.

"well congrats you are a father and you destroyed a nice girl! what were you thinking when you left her, what fame is better then happness? that you'd be able to fix everything." he screams at me. i can see two small faces looking out the window both of them innocent and bright faced filled with worry. "those two kids in there may be yours, but they don't need a father who will pick fame over someone they love!" he yells walking off.

* * *

lucy's pov

* * *

i can hear his voice…..

i know it….

why did he come here…..

i mean nothing to him….

I look out the window seeing him, "hey levi i will be right back," i say getting up going to the front steps looking at them, "those two kids in there may be yours, but they don't need a father who will pick fame over someone they love!" gajeel says as he starts to walk over natsu sees me.

"luce?" he says sadly. his eyes full of sorrow and pain. my feet anger taking over my body as i start walking towards him smirking. he extends his arms to hug me. "please forgive me." i'd pay to see his face again in the state it was when my hand slapped his face hard. not looking at him my voice goes dead as tears run down my face.

"what gives you the right to come back, and think I'll forgive you." the force from the slap leaves him on the ground, his face shocked looking at me. "just because your f****** famous doesn't give you any rights."

* * *

natsu's pov

* * *

the sting of her hand hitting me shocked me….

how bad did i hurt her?

i destroyed her didn't i….

all i could think is if i had one more night i'd change everything. I'd make her happy and try to fix the scars on her heart i created.

"what gives you the right to come back, and think I'll forgive you." her voice screamed at me. "just because your f****** famous doesn't give you any rights."

she never used to swear, "lucy, I'm sorry." i choke out.

"you never loved me," she says tears running down her face. "you should have came and said that three years ago. when i was pregnant."

document here...


End file.
